Katherine
Katherine (also known as Mother Goose) is a foundling child featured in the Guardians of Childhood book series. She is agreed to be the Guardian of Storytelling. Appearance Katherine heart shaped face as a warmth childish roundness to it. She is small in stature and has been described as having extremely open grey eyes. Katherine begins the series with shoulder length curls of auburn colored hair which grows thicker and longer as the novels progress; to a point where she will consistently be seen to tie it back into a loose ponytail. A distinctive feature of Katherine's is that she has a particular lock of hair which falls into place over her right eye, only to be brushed out of the poor child's line of vision should her curls begin to bother her. This single curl will loosen when she is calm and twirl together whenever she experiences fear of distress; a habit she may have unconsciously inherited from her adoptive father; as Ombric's moustache follows a similar pattern. In terms of attire, Katherine would be commonly seen in the same yellow fur-coat when she was younger. It is hinted that her appearance resembles Emily Jane when she was at her age, as Pitch easily mistook her for his daughter and kidnapped her. Personality Being caught up in the battle against the Nightmare King, Katherine finds herself separated by the other children she knew from her home town of Santoff Claussen. Which leaves her to feel that she is in the transition between being a child and becoming an adult, due to all the things and struggles she has faced on her journey with the Guardians. As Katherine thinks and feels things in a way that makes her more mature than the other children, which makes her a valued member of the Guardians. As she is brave and clever, as well as being very compassionate. Her friendless allows Katherine find the good in everyone. One of Katherine's biggest qualities is her astounding belief. Being raised by the wise wizard Ombric, she understands the workings of magic and wonder that not only warmed the hearts of the unlikely band of warriors that would become the Guardians. Seeing how her belief becomes a hazard to his victories, Pitch forced her into a death-like sleep, where she endured nightmares that slowly waned her belief away, leaving her a fractured - but still unbroken - young woman. Powers and Abilities Katherine is a sweet, gracious and creative young girl who lives in the mysterious village of Santoff Claussen in Siberia. He is quite clever as has mastered some of the easier insect languages and some basic mammal languages as well. She is also very brave. She has a small compass which was given to her by Nicholas St. North and will only point to North himself whenever she is lost. She is a magnificent author and storyteller. It was she who wrote down the nursery rhymes about Humpty-Dumpty, the-cow-that-jumped-over-the-moon, etc. Whether or not she became an immortal spirit like the other guardians later on is unknown. Role in the Crossover Because the fandom follows the film more than it does the original novels, Katherine's appearance in the fandom differs from story to story. Most writers portray her as her adult counterpart, Mother Goose, accompanying Nightlight in a minor role. Relationships Allies Jack Frost Katherine and Jack are very similar in spirit. They are both without a true family, but have made a family for themselves in their friends and people around them. There was also a time when they would have been even closer, before Jack remembered his past. This would make Katherine envy him because he has memories of his past. Jack is also the "incarnation" of her friend, Nightlight. Which might have Katherine see the Guardian of Fun as who he once was before his transformation. Merida DunBroch Katherine loves to hear the ancient Scottish legends told to her by Merida. She writes them down so that she might illustrate them later. She also envies Merida for having her real mother and father alive with her as Katherine lost her own when she was just a baby. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup has his Night Fury dragon called Toothless and Katherine has her Himalayan Snow Goose called Kailash. They can both be ridden and flown therefore they have something to relate to. They sometimes go flying together just for fun. Rapunzel Corona Katherine is absolutely fascinated by Rapunzel's life and so decided to make a story out of it with a few choice alterations for censorship. Enemies Pitch Black Pitch and Katherine are mortal foes. Only The Man in the Moon or Jack Frost can rival their hatred for each other. Pitch once attempted to turn Katherine into his Darkling princess, but Mother Nature demanded that Pitch never touch Katherine and remember that she (Emily Jane) is Pitch's only daughter. Category:Book-only Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Orphans